Kingdom Hearts III: The Rise of Organization XIII
by Grim D. Slayer
Summary: Sora has defeated Organization XIII and is now celebrating with his friends however, Is the Organization truley gone? OCxLarxene later on. I suck at summaries. first Story. Read and review. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of it's characters/places. I only own Nexis and his Somebody Isen.

**KINGDOM HEARTS III:**

**THE RISE OF ORGANIZATION XIII**

Chapter 1: Nexis

There has been a dreary silence in The Castle That Never Was, ever since Xemnas had perished at the hands of Sora three days earlier. In fact the only sound was that of the dusks, mindlessly cleaning the castle even though the residents were no longer there. It just so happens that one of the dusk entered the throne room to clean it, and said dusk received a shocking surprise- a man dressed in the cloak of the Organization with the hood up, is sitting on Xemnas' throne, apparently in deep thought. The dusk could not make out the man's face, so it thought Xemnas had returned. Realizing that was impossible the dusk thought the man was an intruder and attacked him. Not even looking the man grabbed the dusk as it jumped at him and threw it into the wall.

"Oh, how quickly you dusk forget." said the man coldly. The dusk recognizing the voice, bowed and left the man alone again. After he was sure he was alone, the cloaked man waved his hand in the air. Immediately a large pedestal with a crystal ball on the top appeared before the man.

"Now let's see what Sora's doing." proclaimed the man with a now visible smirk on his face. He looked into the crystal ball and saw Sora, Riku, Kairi, the King, Donald, and Goofy sitting at a big table celebrating over the defeat of Xemnas and their reunion together. The man clearly knew the world they were in from the looks of the room.

"They're in Disney Castle. Perfect." after he said this the man dismissed the pedestal and the crystal ball. Then he was surrounded by darkness as he warped to Disney Castle with the smirk still present underneath his hood.

Now the scene changes to Disney Castle with everyone happy and celebrating. However, the King has some news that my spoil the moods of his comrades and friends but he must inform them before it's too late.

"Attention everyone!" said the King. "I have an announcement to make."

"What is it your highness?" asked Donald.

"I regret to inform you that my men have determined that there is one member of Organization XIII left and supposedly he is the most powerful one yet, only half my men returned and most of the others were badly injured, some even died in my castle." stated the King, gravely.

"Stronger then Xemnas?" asked Sora. The king the nodded.

"That's not possible!" exclaimed Riku.

"OH, IT'S VERY POSSIBLE, MY DEAR BOY." echoed a new voice in the room. Then a dark corridor opened in the middle of the room. To everyone's horror a man in the Organization's coat, the same man from The Castle That Never Was, walked out from the portal.

"Sorry, the door was open so I thought I would just let myself in." said the man as he closed the portal.

"What are you doing in my castle?" shouted King Mickey.

"Simple, I'm standing." replied the man.

"Well go stand somewhere else a-hyuck!" said Goofy.

"Well, as temping as that sounds, I think I'll pass."

"Who are you anyway?" asked Riku.

"Finally, it's about time someone asked me that." said the man as he revealed his face. "I am Organization member number 0, Nexis, the Eloquent Compromiser." The man known as Nexis stood in the middle of the room with an arrogant smirk on his face as he said this. Nexis had spiky black hair that went up as if he used jell, piercing sharp blue eyes, a rather short face that ended in a point, which made all his facial features look

a little closer together than normal, and pointed ears like Saix. Despite all this he was easy on the eyes and gave off a friendly atmosphere.

"Member 0?" asked Sora.

"How is that even possible?" asked Donald.

"Well, I was the Organization's benefactor and founder. I was their secret leader and since there were already thirteen members, I just took the number zero. Plus, it sounds cool. NUMBER ZERO! See it's got a nice ring to it. What do you think?"

"I think you're out of your frickin' mind!." said Sora.

"Nah, the asylum said I was perfectly sane." replied Nexis sarcastically.

"Well then Nexis what are you doing here, besides standing?" asked Kairi.

"Well-"

"And breathing." said the King.

"Damn, you guys take all the fun out of things." said Nexis, smirking as usual. "Well if you MUST know I need to borrow all of your memories to recreate the Organization. So, what do you say?"

"I say that's never going to happen!" hissed Sora.

"Never say never, Sora. They don't call me the "Eloquent Compromiser" for nothing. Tell you what, I'm a fair man I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?" asked Goofy.

"Yes you dog-thing you. A deal. I'll challenge one of you, preferably Sora, to a duel. If I win you all must come with me, but if you win, then I shall leave you all alone, forever."

"And if we refuse?" asked the King.

"Well then I'll beat you all within an inch of your lives, drag you to The World That Never Was, strap you all into a machine, take your memories, make a copy, give them back, throw you all out of my castle, recreate my comrades, and complete our mission to gain hearts. Phew, that was a mouthful."

"Oh." was all anyone could say.

"So, is anyone going to fight me or do I have to bash some skulls in?"

"Yeah, I'll fight you." replied Sora with his key blade out ready to fight. "I beat almost all your Organization's nobodies and now I'll beat another one!"

"Well as honorable as what you just said was I'm afraid you're only technically half-right calling me a nobody."

"Wait do you mean, 'half-right'?" asked Sora.

"Simple. I am actually neither a nobody nor a somebody, for you see a have a very incomplete heart, but it is a heart nonetheless."

"But how could you have an incomplete heart?"

"A simple question with a simple answer, Keyblade Master. I managed to scrap together an incomplete heart from what remained of Kingdom Hearts and put it into myself. Although I usually just refer to myself as a nobody anyway since my heart isn't complete. That is enough talk for quite some time Keyblade Master. Now is the time we fight."

After Nexis said this a surge of dark energy became present on his left arm. It swirled down his arm until it floated underneath his palm. The same thing happened to his right arm but instead of being dark energy it was light energy. Both energies expanded into two keyblades. The one on the left was dark black like the night sky and the one on the right was a radiant gold like the sun. Everyone in the room gasped. Sure four of the heroes in the room could wield Keyblades but no one even KNEW that there was a Keyblade of darkness.

"Allow me to introduce you to my Keyblades: Wrath and Grace. My own personal Keyblades for darkness and light, respectively. Any last words before we fight, Keyblade Master?"

"'On shit' comes to mind."

**Grim D. Slayer: YAY, chapter one is done. I hope you like it. Read and review please. No flames. First fanfic for Kingdom Hearts and first fanfic for new account. Remember if you read it you review it, okay? Sorry if it's short I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Nexis: Also tell what you think of me as well!**

**Sora: Hey I just noticed, Nexis is an anagram for Sexin. Ha!**

**Nexis: Don't laugh Sora, your name is Sore with an "A". So how are you doing Sore-Ass, the legendary butt-pirate on a quest for endless booty?**

**Sora: I hate you so much right now.**

**Nexis: Get in line.**

**Grim D. Slayer: Enough Ladies. Before I forget if you want more chapters please review. I really don't see any point in writing a fic that no one reads. Please, help me out old account was horrible and I really would like to do better. Thanks. :) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Chapter 2: The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, but I wish I did.

"Oh shit? That's all you got?" asked Nexis

"Well it's not every day you meet someone with two keyblades, let alone one of light and one of darkness." said Sora.

"Well let's just say I'm not your average nobody. Now enough talk!" shouted Nexis as he took his battle stance. "Prepare yourself."

"Already done!"

"Then here I come!" Nexis lunged at Sora a struck with Grace. Sora parried this but was surprised by the pure strength of his opponent, so surprised that he didn't see Wrath going for Sora's shoulder. Wrath hit it's target with force. Sora let out a yell as blood leaked from his wound. Sora attempted to slash Nexis, but he was too fast. He jumped out of the way. "What's the matter Keyblade Master, tired?" asked Nexis.

Sora just shook his head. "Not even close."

"Good, because I'm not done with you yet." said Nexis as he charged again. Sora figured he would try the same thing twice so he jumped over Nexis' head. "Oh no you don't." exclaimed Nexis as he threw Wrath at Sora hitting him in the leg. Sora let out another yell as he crashed into the floor. He got up as Wrath returned to it's owner's hand. Then Nexis cursed under his breath as he stopped moving and started charging energy. Sora, seeing his chance, used his sonic-blade attack on Nexis, which cut his charging sort. After about twenty strikes or so, Nexis grabbed Sora by the neck and slammed him to the floor. Nexis ripped Sora's keyblade out of his hand and tried to strangle him. Sora was gasping for air. Finally he made his keyblade disappear and reappear in his hand. Sora tried to slash Nexis' arm…and succeeded. Nexis yelled "Bastard" before slamming Sora into the floor. Then he kicked him into a wall.

"You little brat." said Nexis with a grin. "You're more powerful than you look."

"Thanks, you too." said Sora, wiping blood off his face.

"However, I'm done playing games." the grin on Nexis' face disappeared. "Now is the time for you to feel TRUE pain." Then Nexis' eyes turned to a glowing blue and the 'tail' of his coat started rippling like he was driving a motorcycle. Then he slammed both Grace and Wrath into the floor and yelled "JUDGEMENT!" immediately two huge energy-forms that looked like dragons erupted from the ground, one white with a black mouth and black eyes and the other was the opposite. They charged at Sora, passing through him and causing him pain. They way they were attacking him was like dancing, they would form a helix, then one would attack him, then return to the helix, then the other would attack, then form the helix, and the process would repeat. This happened four times before they finally combined into a giant grey dragon and slammed into him causing an explosion. Then Nexis dismissed his keyblades and smirked. "That all you got Sora?" asked Nexis.

"Sora!" yelled Kairi.

"Aww how cute." said Nexis looking at Kairi. However his head snapped back to where Sora was. Immediately a blast a light energy erupted from the spot he collapsed in and when the light dispersed, Sora was standing, with Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hands. He looked different, His hair was more blonde than brown and his clothes were white. In fact he kind of looked like himself but with Roxas' color scheme. Nexis just smirked. "Well, well, well, look what we have here." cackled Nexis, now summoning Grace and Wrath. "Look's like little Sora found out how to tap into Roxas' powers."

"Stop your rambling and fight me!" bellowed Sora.

"Déjà vu. Well in the words of Xigbar: rambling, as if. And in that case. Sora! Roxas! Come at me with everything you got!"

"I WILL!" yelled Sora as he lunged at Nexis with Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Nexis parried with Grace and Wrath. "Not bad Sora, not bad."

"Not bad yourself."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Me too."

"Stop with the banter and fight!" yelled Riku.

"Got it!" shouted both Sora and Nexis. Nexis and Sora charged at each other and collided . Nexis was relentless but so was Sora and for a while no one could land a hit, but Nexis got bored and decided it was time to end it. Nexis warped around the field and then slashed at Sora. He did this about ten times and then finished him with a laser beam of dark and light energy. Sora collapsed on the floor, and everyone in the room, minus Nexis was shocked, the great key blade master failed. Now the Organization would rise again. However the new power that Sora had might be very useful in the future thought the king. But as he thought this something no show coming happened, Nexis walked over to Sora and healed him. "This battle is over." said Nexis. Sora realizing he had been defeated and that he had been healed, got up and admitted defeat. Nexis just smirked. "Well, good, glad you'll help." said Nexis. The smirk disappeared from Nexis' face soon afterwards however. "But I have grave news, about you, Sora."

"What is it?" asked Sora.

"Well, I know it sounds crazy but you have to trust me."

"You healed me but you didn't heal yourself, and you came here alone, so I'll give you a chance." said Sora.

"As will I." said Riku.

"Good, it's about your heart, Sora. During the second confrontation of Organization XIII your heart was being taken over by…darkness. Now it's in danger of being consumed."

Author's Note: Finally, chapter is done. Hope it's good and sorry about the cliffhanger but hey, it keeps things interesting. Sorry if it's short, but I tried. Read& Review, no flames.


	3. Chapter 3: The darkness within

**Author's note: Hey guys, it's Grim here. Got a few messages for you. First this chapter will most likely be considered short but nothing actiony (Yes, I know that's not a word.) is going on. The story has been slow but should pick up when the Organization is back. Also please read AND review the story. I now some of you are reading but not reviewing and I'm watching you. YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE ALL ON MY LIST! That said, let's continue.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 3: The darkness within

"My heart, is filled with darkness?" asked Sora. Nexis only nodded. Sora put his hand on his heart. He could feel it pumping the blood through his veins. "I don't feel any different."

"It doesn't matter." said Nexis. "What I have said is true. However, I have bought you some time. Whenever I hit you with Wrath I absorbed some of the darkness into myself and whenever I hit you with Grace I purified some of it."

"How much time does he have?" asked Kairi, shocked. Nexis thought for a minute then spoke.

"The darkness in Sora's heart is persistent, I would say about…one month."

"One month?" exclaimed Riku. "That's no time at all!"

"Not my idea. Vexen warned you Sora that your heart was in danger, but you were to stupid to understand."

"You can't be serious." said the King. "I thought you would help us."

"I will. But first things first, you promised if I won you would help me and you will."

"But Sora's heart's in danger." said Kairi on the verge of tears.

"Not my problem just yet. In fact you guys are lucky I'm going to help you at all. You killed my friends and ruined Kingdom Hearts, and in case you forgotten, Sora being out of commission would help me. Plus if he got consumed by darkness, he would create a powerful nobody that would help the organization, and killing his heartless would provide a lot of power for Kingdom Hearts."

"You are going to betray us!" said Riku summoning Way of Dawn. Nexis chuckled and summoned Grace and Wrath.

"I think wearing that blindfold for so long cut off the circulation to your brain." said Nexis. "I said I would help you regardless of how much it hurt me. All I asked was for you to cooperate. However if it's an ass-kicking you want-" Nexis took his fighting pose. "-I'd be happy to oblige."

"Fine by me Old Man." said Riku.

"Bring it on Snot Nose." Then Kairi got in between them.

"Riku, stop! We need Nexis to help us. Any way we don't want you dying on us either." said Kairi.

"Why are you taking his side." asked Riku.

"Because if somebody pisses me off, there's a chance I won't help you."

"Fine." replied Riku, defeated.

"Good, now let's go, we've already wasted enough time here." and after Nexis said this he opened a dark corridor and everyone walked into it. A minute later they reappeared at The Castle That Never Was. "It's been awhile since I was last here." said Sora. Then he looked around the room and saw a huge machine shaped like a tower. It had a huge computer in front of it and several pods around it. One for each of them.

"So this must be the machine." said Riku.

"The very same. Designed by Vexen and myself. The Memory Reincarnation machine. It can harness the power of one's memories and match them to the actual person they're about. It's linked to Kingdom Hearts and is charged by the power of nothingness so it can bring back nobodies."

"That's amazing." said the King. "You made a machine that can defy death."

"More or less. As long as a least one memory of a being exists, that person is never truly dead. To nobodies, death is an illusion."

"Fascinating." said Riku.

"I'm lost." said Sora. Everyone else collapsed on the floor anime-style. Nexis got up and then thought about how to explain the technology of a machine that could defy death, to a 15 year-old boy with the attention-span of a rusty spoon. He had it.

"Machine take memories and do magic to make dead, no dead. Understand?" Sora just nodded. "Good, now then get in the machine, there is a pod for each of you." everyone nodded and got in. Nexis programmed the machine and then got in his on pod. He set in the machine to start the process in one minute. The hatches closed and our heroes fell into a deep sleep as the machine came to life.

-Two hours later-

The process was a success. The memories had been successfully copied and stored in the computer. Nexis had set the machine to wake himself up before anyone else. He awoke, got up, and walked over to the monitor, were he checked to make sure everything went fine. "Excellent." said Nexis. Then Nexis entered a code and everyone started to wake up and get up. "That was a good nap." said Sora.

"Yeah but did it work?" asked Riku. Nexis nodded.

"It worked perfectly."

"Good." said the King. "but now I believe you said you'd help with Sora."

"More or less." said Nexis.

"What do you mean 'more or less'?" asked Riku.

"I'm a busy man, however I will tell you how to purify Sora's heart but it is risky."

"Well how?" asked Kairi. "Please tell us."

"I am sure you all now of Kingdom Heart's power, yes?"

"Obviously." said Sora.

"Good. Now I have developed a new way to get the Organization's hearts back. However, bits and pieces of Kingdom Hearts will be collected by us, so that should help. The sheer power of Kingdom Hearts should free your heart shackled in darkness."

"So we need to build Kingdom Hearts?" asked Kairi.

"Ironic, isn't it? However if any of you heart collecting interferes with our plans you might be killed on spot, do you understand?"

"Why?" asked Riku.

"Because you all put us behind and we don't need you ruining our shot at getting our hearts back. Agreed?" asked Nexis as he put out his hand.

"Agreed." said Sora as he shook Nexis' hand. The deal was done, both were bound by word and the consequences for betrayal would be very severe. Sora and his friends thanked Nexis for his help and exited the castle. Meanwhile he went back to his machine and started working on the resurrection process.

-Three hours later-

The Organization members stood around looking at each other then at their surroundings. Finally Vexen spoke. "…w-we're back at The Castle That Never Was…"

"How is that possible?" asked Axel.

"I don't know but now I can pay you back for killing me." said Vexen as he froze Axel then beat him with his shield. Axel melted the ice and yelled

"Bring it Old Man!" Xemnas got in between them and said.

"IV! VIII! Stop this at once! As your leader I command you to-" He was cut off.

"That's where you're wrong Xemnas!" said a voice from the balcony above.

"Who dares defy The Superior of the In Between!"

"The Eloquent Compromiser." That shut Xemnas up. Nexis jumped down from the balcony he was standing on and landed on his feet.

"Hey Nexis, been awhile." said Xigbar.

"Yeah, I missed seeing your eye patch at special meetings." said Nexis. Xigbar just chuckled.

"Yeah, it IS pretty stylin'." replied Xigbar still laughing.

"Damn straight." said Nexis with a laugh. Roxas had a puzzled look on his face, he walked up to Axel and Xion and asked who was this "Eloquent Compromiser."

"I have no idea." said Xion. "How about you Axel?" Axel nodded his head.

"That is the true leader of Organization XIII. He's the nobody of the one who discovered the heartless, nobodies, Kingdom Hearts, and keyblades." said Axel.

"I thought that was members I-XI." said Roxas.

"No, that was a false conception. Nexis was to be a secret to newer members and everyone outside of the organization." replied Saix walking over.

"I see." said Roxas. Nexis cleared his throat and began to talk.

"I believe a meeting is in order." said Nexis. "Everyone better be there in five minutes." then he disappeared. The others did the same. They all sat in their thrones when they where surprised to see some odd things about the room. First there were sixteen thrones and all the thrones were the same height.

"Now you all probably have a lot of questions. Well I will hold this meeting for that purpose." said Nexis. "I will conduct this meting and if there are any question unanswered, then I will answer them. First, you are all probably wondering why your still here. Simple, I used the memory resurrection device to bring you all back."

"I thought it was the memory resurrection machine?" asked Vexen.

"It was but my name sounded cooler." said Nexis.

"Admittedly." replied Vexen.

"Now, the second question is why are the thrones all the same size? Simple, I wanted everyone to know they're all equal in this Organization. The next question is why are there sixteen thrones? Simple, one for me, number 0, one each for members I-XIV, and one for our new member."

"You mean, I count know?" asked Xion.

"Yes, you are now an actual nobody. Your existence is no longer tied to Sora, as is Roxas."

"What?" asked Roxas.

"But wait, there's more! Both of you have become almost complete beings." Xion and Roxas were both shocked at the news.

"What? This is an outrage!" yelled Saix.

"The only outrage here is yours, Number Seven. However, I want members I-XII to put your hand on your chest." the members did so and were amazed to feel a small, almost unnoticeable beating.

"How?" asked Vexen.

"This-this must be some kind of trick." said Zexion.

"No trick, I saved some of Kingdom Hearts for you. You all have very incomplete hearts like myself, however it's better than nothing. Now, to introduce the final member. Number Fifteen, you may come in." said Nexis in a soft voice. The massive doors opened a figure walked in the room. She had a feminine appearance and was holding a giant paintbrush. She had her hood up so no one could see who it was.

"I would like to introduce Number Fifteen in the Organization-Namine." said Nexis. Namine took off her hood and simile nervously at her fellow members who were in shock, then took her seat at the throne on the far left.

"Namine has gained powers like us and a weapon. Her power is memories, her weapon is that paintbrush. It has the ability to bring to life whatever she draws, and her title shall be The Serene Artist." Everyone was still in shock but shook their heads.

"Now I have a new and better plan to get our hearts back. When you all were consumed by darkness you left a heartless. All you have to do is have the person's nobody beat the person's heartless and then-BAM- a complete being again." The member's all smiled and like this simple plan except Xemnas who was clearly jealous at being outdone by HIS superior, however Namine had a question.

"What about Roxas, Xion, and myself, who don't have heartless?" Xemnas smirked and looked at Nexis to see the baffled look on his face. However that look was nonexistent. Nexis smirked and said "We can combine the incomplete hearts we have now to form three whole hearts. Or we could use the artificial hearts I made. I only have three of them since I thought ahead." replied Nexis. Xemnas shrunk back into his chair angrily.

"Hurts, doesn't it, Xemnas?" asked Nexis. Xemnas almost fell out of his throne. He nervously looked around then finally replied

"Admittedly."

"Well deal with it. You screwed up…bad. Like 'get every member including yourself killed' bad. I'm in charge now. Don't like it. Fine. I'll kill you right here and now! I DO NOT ACCEPT TRAITORS IN THE ORGANIZATION!" boomed Nexis. Everyone was shocked. Then Nexis finally spoke.

"Meeting adjourned. Namine. Saix. My office. Now. Got it?" They both nodded.

"Good." then he and the other members teleported out. All except Xigbar.

"This is gonna be fun."

**Grim: Aaaannnnnd, DONE! There Chapter three, is up and boy am I tired. Read. Review. Good stuff. **

**Nexis: And please tell me what you think of me. I MEAN IT!**

**Grim: HE MEANS IT! **


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

Disclaimer: Look are Vexen, Xigbar, Larxene, Axel, Luxord, Lexeaus, Demyx, or Saïx actually alive in the Kingdom Hearts series? No, they're still dead, and since they would not be dead be if I owned Kingdom Hearts, guess what…I don't. If I did Sora would act like the manga for Chain of Memories. ^-^

Chapter 4: Old friends

Demyx was walking through the halls of the castle trying to find Nexis' office. He had been told by Saïx that Nexis wanted him in his office. Finally he found it on the top floor and knocked.

"Come in, Demyx." replied Nexis. 'How does he know it's me?' thought Demyx.

"Good to see you." said Nexis again. "Glad to see you got the message. Please, have a seat." Nexis had a warm and friendly smile on his face, much different than Xemnas' evil grin or upset frown. "Tell me Demyx, how do you think I've done so far?"

"Well-" said Demyx. "I believe you have been a good leader. Better than…" He trailed off nervously.

"Xemnas?" asked Nexis. Demyx just nodded. "I see. Well, there is nothing to be afraid of Demyx. If Xemnas tries to hurt any member he'll pay. I am a fair leader and if someone wishes to betray me…" He trailed off. "Well, you can figure out the rest." Demyx just nodded.

"Umm…what did you what me here for?" asked Demyx.

"I have an important mission for you."

"What is it?" man, did he hope it wasn't a combat mission.

"I suppose it is a recon mission…however you aren't to do recon on a place…rather a person. Sora to be precise. Don't confront him and if you are found, tell him you were sent to monitor his darkness levels." then he reached in his desk and pulled out something that looked like a metal square with a big screen, a few buttons below the screen and a small antenna at the top. "This machine will specifically target Sora's darkness readings. Here." Demyx nodded and took the machine, then left the room. Nexis went to his mini fridge and got a bottle of his favorite wine then closed it. He went to the draws he had, got a wine glass and sat down in his chair. He placed the glass on the desk with a coaster beneath it, then poured the wine into it, put the bottle down and took a sip.

"Man, Nexis are you slick." said a voice from no where. "Playing both sides like that."

"Tell me, do you always intrude on other people's affairs?" asked Nexis.

"Intrude? As if." said the voice. "The walls have ears and the doors have eyes."

"Yeah, and the floors have asses." replied Nexis. "Now I know you very well…Xigbar and you know as well as I do what I'm doing. After all, you are probably the most informed person I know." Xigbar appeared in one of the chairs near Nexis' desk, with a wine glass in his hand.

"Sharing is caring." said Xigbar. Nexis passed the bottle to him and he poured some wine in the glass, put the bottle down and placed a coaster on the desk. The he took a sip and grinned. "Always had a refined taste, Boss." Nexis smiled.

"I already know why you're here Xigbar."

"Really? Well then humor an old nobody like me. Pretend I have no clue what your talking about."

"If that is what you wish. I know you've heard the news that Saïx is not going to be the second in command any more."

"Let me guess." said Xigbar. "He lost his temper one to many times."

"I suppose, but mostly he's been acting all high and mighty."

"Well who hasn't?"

"Demyx."

"You must be joking." Nexis gave a light chuckle.

"I suppose." Nexis was twirling the wine glass in his gloved hand, watching the wine dance and sparkle with the light in the room. Nexis took a sip and Xigbar spoke again.

"Well, who have you picked?"

"I have narrowed it down to two choices." said Nexis as he put his glass down. "Vexen or you Xigbar."

"Interesting choices."

"I thought so. You both are very good members, I'd trust you both with my life." Xigbar gave a smirk as he got up.

"Glad to here it Nexis."

"Oh, and one more thing meet me at the clock tower in Twilight Town in four hours."

"Whatever you say, Boss." Then Xigbar left the room. Nexis finished his wine and put it and the other items away. Nexis went to his room and laid down on his bed. He stayed there for a few hours thinking of plans, letting the images run through his mind and then, a knock on the door. Nexis got up and walked over to it.

"Just a minute." he said. He opened the door and was greeted by a very nervous looking Axel.

"Nexis, you've gotta come quick!" said Axel.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Nexis with concern in his voice.

"Demyx. He got attacked…by Sora." Nexis eyes widened. For the first time in his life as a nobody he was speechless. All he could muster was-

"What?"

"Come on, we can talk on the way there."

"Right." then both disappeared in a swirl of darkness. They reappeared in the infirmary. Most of the members were there, sitting in the multiple seats around Demyx who was in a hospital bed, his clothes ripped and scratches and scars all over his body. He was bleeding and his face was a mess. Nexis was taken aback. 'How could Sora do this?' he thought. Vexen and Zexion walked in holding a first aid kit. Zexion went to wrap up Demyx's wounds while Vexen went over to Nexis.

"Sora…did this?" asked Nexis. Vexen nodded.

"Demyx was spying on him from one hundred feet, but Sora sensed him some how. Sora charged at Demyx. He dodged it and tried to tell Sora he was monitoring his darkness levels. Sora attacked him in a rage and he was using dark energy. Riku stopped him in time and Demyx managed to escape." after Vexen said this Nexis looked mad.

"What was the darkness levels?" Vexen let his head fall then sighed.

"It was…fifty percent."

"…wh-WHAT?" Nexis looked horrified. Xigbar had been sitting the whole time but rage was slowly building. Demyx was a good friend and he had been attacked by that snot-nosed brat Sora. Xigbar finally stood up and spoke.

"Nexis, you said each member can hold a meeting for his/her own reasons, right?"

"Yes as long as it's important."

"Good. Everyone but Demyx and Zexion to the meeting room." then he and the most of the other member left. All who stayed behind were Demyx, Zexion, and Nexis. Nexis walked over to Demyx. Nexis looked like he was full of internal pain.

"Demyx…I don't know if you can forgive me but…I'm sorry. I-I didn't know this would happen." Then he left the room in a swirl of darkness. He reappeared in his seat in the throne room. He nodded to Xigbar who returned it.

"As we all know Sora has attacked Demyx. He is being consumed by darkness and can't control it. I for one am tired of the problems Sora has caused. We can't let the darkness get out of control, so I suggest we eliminate Sora. Who's with me?" immediately all members raised their hands except Axel, Namine and Nexis. Axel sighed and raised his hand reluctantly as did Namine. All was left was Nexis. He spoke-

"Sora has become a pest, but I had sincerely hoped it would not come to this…but…Sora must not be allowed to spread this darkness." He then raised his hand.

"Good." said Xigbar. "It's unanimous. Sora must go."

"But who has the honor of killing the little bastard?" asked Larxene.

"I'd love to." said Xaldin.

"No." said Nexis. "It's my fault Demyx got hurt. I thought we had more time but I was wrong." Larxene looked sympathetic.

"You can't actually believe you did this?" Nexis just nodded to her comment.

"It's not your fault." said Vexen. "All the research we had at the time wouldn't have helped. That's why we sent him. Demyx doesn't like fighting so he was the perfect choice."

"Yeah and Sora caught him off guard." said Luxord. "It wasn't you fault."

"No, I am the leader of this organization, all the bad things that happen are my responsibility. I will not let any of you get hurt for me."

"Nexis you can't play your trump card until your sure it's safe. If you attack now you may end up like Demyx." said Luxord.

"He's right." said Lexaeus. "We can't afford to replace you."

"So what do you all propose?" asked Nexis.

"We wait." replied Xemnas.

"No." said Saïx. "Waiting will only make Sora more powerful. We need to act fast."

"Did you just object to my idea Number VII?"

"My name is Saïx. I'm a person." he snapped back. "I am not a number, and yes I did object to it, because if we listen to you, you'll get us all killed." everyone but Larxene, Nexis and Xigbar gasped.

"I sense some division in the ranks." said Xigbar smirking.

"I agree." said Nexis.

"You never disagreed with my ideas before!" said Xemnas.

"That's because I was leading you into a false sense of security, you selfish bastard!" Saïx snapped back.

"How dare you! I'm your superior!"

"Not any more, Nexis is our leader and at least he cares about us enough to risk his own ass! All you wanted was kingdom hearts for yourself!"

"That's a lie!"

"Is it? Who sent numbers VIII, XII, IV, VI, V, and XI to Castle Oblivion? Who pit Xion and Roxas against each other? It was you."

"Really? Because as I recall you helped me as well. You agreed to all my plans."

"Because I want a heart! I'm tired of not feeling anything. But I realized my mistakes. You haven't. In fact, I'd bet you try to kill Nexis if you got the chance!"

"I'll rip out your damn tongue!" said Xemnas summoning his ethereal blades.

"Go ahead and try!" replied Saïx summoning his claymore. Both jumped down from their thrones and as soon as they were about to hit each other they stopped.

"Thank you Luxord." said Nexis.

"It's always amusing to remove impolite guests." said Luxord.

"Well I for one have things to do, so let's just say we plan to kill Sora and be done with it." said Larxene.

"I agree." said Xigbar. "We'll finish it at another time."

"Very well, meeting adjourned." said Nexis.

The nobodies disappeared to their usual spots. Nexis went to his room. It looked like all the other bed rooms but bigger with a couch and a bookcase on each wall. He had been depressed after Demyx's attacking, he never felt this bad before. All he could thing about was it was his fault. 'What if Demyx died? No, I must be optimistic' he thought. "Maybe…I should not have a heart." He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head. "Why do I even care? I could always bring him back." He thought then it hit him. "It's not just Demyx…" he reached into his night stand and pulled out an old picture frame. The picture in it was of three people, a little girl in a purple dress with black hair and blue eyes, a young women with brown hair and storm grey eyes, and a man that looks like a younger version of Nexis. "Sarah, Anna, I'm sorry…I…couldn't protect you." Nexis muttered under his breath. Then he heard a knock on the door. He grunted, got up and walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Larxene." Nexis' incomplete heart skipped a beat…wait why? He opened the door for her. "Thanks." she replied.

"No problem." said Nexis closing the door. "What can I do for you?"

"You seemed down, so I thought I'd check up on you." His heart skipped a beat. 'She cares…about me?' he thought.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Also I have something I'd like to talk about."

"Well, have a seat on the couch and let's talk." so they both walked over to the sofa and sat down. Nexis' heart started beating faster. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought. 'What is this feeling? Every time I'm close to Larxene…my heart act so…strange. It can't be love, can it?'

"It's actually about you…Nexis." said Larxene. "I feel this weird feeling in my chest…like my incomplete heart is beating faster and faster but it only happens when I'm around you. It's weird, normally I'm well ME, but when I'm around you I'm…I don't know…happy." Nexis eyes widened.

"Larxene…" he started. "I…feel the same way with you. Ever since my wife and daughter died I never actually thought I could feel this way. I…I think we're in love." Now it was her eyes turn to widened.

"Well, if you and I are really in love…" she put her arm around him. "Then maybe…you and I could be together?" Nexis smiled, not a smirk, not a grin, but a real smile. Something he hadn't done in years.

"I'd love that." he said as he put his arm around her and used his other hand to stroke her hair. He took her beauty in. Her lovely figure, that beautiful blonde hair and those eyes. They looked like a calm and peaceful ocean and like the ocean they could probaubly kill you. 'Drowning in her eyes would be a happy fate for me.' thought Nexis. As Nexis was thinking Larxene pulled him in. Then they both pulled each other into a passionate kiss. Both thought their hearts would explode and for a while, they actually felt like their hearts were complete. Then they broke the kiss.

"Larxene, thank you."

"Please I think you did all the work." she said smiling. He playfully punched her arm.

"Was that suppose to sound dirty?" She leaned in close.

"Only if you want it to be." she said seductively. He got up.

"Another time, My Love. I've got to tell Vexen something, then I have an appointment to keep. But after that." he trailed off. "I'm all yours." she smiled.

"I'll hold you to that. If you don't show up I might have to kill you."

"Fine, as long as you touch me to do it." now she punched him. (just for the record that's not my quote. I found it in a webcomic called power rings.)

"Get out of here." she said, playfully. He kissed her gloved hand.

"As you wish milady." then he disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

Nexis told Vexen to meet him at the clock tower in Twilight Town in one hour. He agreed.

-One hour later-

Xigbar sat on the clock tower watching the sun. 'I guess it's a nice view.' he thought. 'Makes sense why Poppet, Kiddo, and Flames are always here.' Then another figure walked over. Xigbar looked and saw it was Vexen. He noticed Xigbar and nodded. Xigbar did the same. Vexen sat down quietly and stared at the sky.

"So Nexis ask you to come?" asked Xigbar.

"Yes, something about relieving old times or something to that extent." said Vexen.

"Yeah, I got the same thing."

"You know." said Vexen. "As I recall we used to do this about nine years ago, whenever Nexis showed up. Just him, you and myself."

"Yeah. Good times. Gave Flames the idea too." Nexis walked over holding three sea-salt ice creams.

"You're right Xigbar, those were good times." he said as he handed Vexen and Xigbar one.

"Hey look, it's the man of the hour himself. Stock in traffic?" asked Xigbar.

"You don't even know how popular these damn things are." said Nexis. "Damn near got myself killed. Crazy kids on summer break." Vexen took a bite out of his ice cream.

"Not surprising." he said.

"Yeah those little demons can be a pain." said Xigbar. They all laughed a little and continued eating their ice cream.

"I wish I could say this was all for fun but I have a question." said Nexis.

"What is it?" asked Vexen.

"As you know I need a new second in command. I've narrowed down the choices to you too. What do you guys think I should do?" Vexen thought a while, taking the occasional bite of his ice cream then spoke.

"Give it to Xigbar." Nexis wasn't that surprised and Xigbar was mildly amused.

"You mean it Vexing?" asked Xigbar.

"Yes, you're more suited to be second than myself."

"Well thanks, Vexen. Thanks a lot."

"Wait, did you just call me Vexen?"

"No, I called you Vexing. V-E-X-I-N-G. Got it memorized?"

"As if." They all had a good laugh and continued eating their ice cream, laughing and talking like old friends.

"Well, looks like the sun's setting." said Nexis.

"Yeah, better get going." said Vexen.

"Yeah, back to hell." said Xigbar.

"Only when Xemnas is there, UP HIGH!" the other high-fived Nexis and had a good laugh. Then they portaled out.

Nexis went to the grey area and meet Larxene. They both went to Nexis' room and closed the door behind them. Little did they know Xigbar saw them walk in as he was going to his own room.

"Boy, are you slick Nexis, boy are you slick." he said smiling.

Author's note: I finally finished this chapter. Hope you like it. I've never done romantic scenes before so I thought I'd try it out. I hope it came out well (that's what she said ^-^).

So as always. Read. Review. Cookies. Good stuff. Oh and cookies for:

Skittles (::)

Meta (::)

Raynar (::)

Fai (::)

Mordecai (::) (If you don't want it I'll take it and sorry if I spelled your name wrong)

And for whoever else reviewed (::)

Please, tell me if 1) I actually did good with the (kind of) romantic scene, 2) if you thought any thing in this chapter made you laugh, 3) what part was your favorite, and 4) If the friendship scene was good. And as always...NO FLAMES.


End file.
